Intertwined
by SmallBunEE
Summary: Anger and Fear have a chat before Dream Duty. Feanger (Fear/Anger) drabble.


cries softly as I upload drabble  
yeah HA here you guys go  
also this drabble is a bit of a sequel to "Unexpected" but you'd still be able to understand if you don't read it so it's all good.  
Anyways enjoooy, kind of rushed (since it was meant to be short) but either way enjoooy

* * *

Oh the dreaded Dream Duty. The job of watching over Riley's dreams as she slumbers throughout the whole night. The dreams are produced way out in Dream Productions- which, have the absolute worst actors and storylines that make almost every single dream tasteless; at least in Fear's opinion. Of course, they really get to him if they're outright terrifying, but other than that, he's at least fallen asleep on the job a good amount of times.

Though, he's not alone this time.

An emotion much shorter than he decided to join him. Fear didn't complain, though he did raise the question to the other. To which, his answer was:

"...Jus' didn't want to leave you alone."

With that, Fear was just as satisfied as he could be. Ever since they confessed how they felt to each other, they've been more comfortable as the next couple of days have gone by. It still doesn't excuse Anger's usual outbursts or Fear's over exaggerated protection, but they still were learning to work together as a couple. The experience was obviously new to them, causing them to keep their relationship secretive and only active around the nighttime. After all, their own jobs are important for the sake of Riley, and nothing must get in the way of that.

So it was times like these that were the most cherished.

They sat on the couch, just a few feet away from the control panel. The dream wasn't going to be up for another few minutes or so, leaving them to have some time to spare...to talk. Fear was always ready to talk, and often chattered and blabbered once he was comfortable enough.

Anger would usually listen intently, often amazed at how much the other can fill in with the amount of information. Though Fear had to be cut a tad bit short this time, as Anger interrupted with a question. His voice sounded softer than usual, and he stared up towards Fear with those big, ruby-colored eyes that were filled with curiosity:

"What do you think...what do you think about... _us?_ "

"What do I _think?_ "

"Yeah, just-" Anger struggled with his wording, "do you...y'know... _like_ it?"

Fear leaned back, resting his shoulders as he giggled a little, " _Do you?_ "

" _ **I do.**_ "

Anger felt his fingers accompanied by Fear's; sliding them together into a tight lock.

"I do too."

It was silent for a while, but they didn't care. Enjoying each other's company through silence is just as enough...that is until Fear began to ramble again. He panicked.

"Ohhh, what's Joy gonna do when she finds out? What if- what if they don't like what we're doing?"

Well, that was completely out of the blue.

"... _What?_ "

"I-I mean can you _imagine!?_ Because I can, and nononono what if it all turns out bad?" Fear clawed at the sides of his head, "what if we're not allowed to do something like this? A **_relationship_ ,** Anger! _Us!_ What if it becomes a hazard for Riley- w-what if we get _**fired** _ and w-we'll have to live off by-"

And just like that, Fear's words were cut off into an " _-Mph!_ " as he was pulled down roughly; feeling rough lips clash against his own, softer ones. Anger rustled his fingers upon Fear's arms, pushing himself towards him as he tried to deepen the kiss. It was a bit sloppy- the smaller emotion not being well familiar with these kinds of situations, but it still felt...nice.

Well, for a few seconds that is. Before Fear could do anything in return he was quickly shoved backward by the strength of two, small palms. He blinked, letting out a small " _Oh,_ " and felt the heat flood his entire face. Fear glanced down at Anger, whose eyes were widened as he had a light, warm glow to his face. He remained quiet, but then his lip trembled, and he took in a sharp inhale of air.

"... _WAIT. SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN-_ "

Fear yelped, "Uh-hhhaaaaAAH! IT'S OKAY, it's okay!"

" _DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THERE-_ "

"I-It's fine, it's fiiiine!" his purple fingers trembled as they were placed comfortingly on Anger's shoulders. He nodded in understanding, providing a few pats and small massages to ease him down. " _Everything's a-okay!_ O-okay?"

Anger hesitated, but he gave a stern nod, then looked down at the floor, taking in a moment until he murmured to him, "Sorry, just- look, don't worry 'bout it, okay? The whole thing with the others...we'll be fine. We'll talk to them. I dunno when, but it's gonna work out. We'll _make_ it work out, got it?"

Anger said, awkwardly giving the other a pat on the back in an attempt to calm him down. Fear took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he eventually began to nod frantically.

After a moment of silence, the two gave a sigh and leaned back against the couch, until they noticed that the dream was about to start at any moment, to their dismay. Both letting out exasperated groans, the two grudgingly took their seats at the console. At least they were going through it together, right?

They held hands, and locked fingers again.

"Ready to see the kinda trash they're giving us this time?" Anger muttered, giving a small smirk to the nerve's attention.

Fear gave a smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
